


Don't Say That Lance

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, I saw a photo and wrote something about it, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, rip lance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Lance gets shot down into a planet thats only deep water, like 500+ miles deep. And Because of the water pressure, The room where Lance sits is slowly getting filled up with water.





	Don't Say That Lance

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this photo on google and I dont know who drew it but I wrote a fanfic about it. Credit goes to artist
> 
> https://bit.ly/2LWpChf

Lance's Pov

I wake up to somewhat loud voices. I see my helmet is floating above the floor on water after I hit the surface of mostly water planet. I groan out and I realize how high the water actually is. I look up and out the screens. I cannot see the surface of the water. the voice coming out of the comms finally hit me.

"Lance? Lance! the water is interfering with our signals and we can't find you, tell us where you are"I hear Pidge say, the nerd out of the group. I reach out for my helmet as more water flows into the lion. I get it close to me but I am too weak to put it on.

"Pidge I hear you," I say into the comms, I hear multiple sighs of relief. I can tell the difference between each one for different people.

"Can you tell us where you are Lance?" I hear Coran ask. I water reaches my chest now and steadily grows higher. I start to stand on my seat to prevent drowning but that isn't doing much.

"Currently sinking and trying not to drown," I say, tears brimming in my eyes as I fear for my life. I hit a button on my dashboard with my foot to boost the signal.

"I've got your location Lance were coming to get you," Shiro says. The water is now up to my neck, my helmet floating right next to me. I start to cry as I make a realization

"Guys, it's filling up too quickly, you won't make it in time," I tell them. I hear someone make a sound before talking

"Don't say that Lance, were almost there"I hear Keith say. the water is up to my chin now and I tilt my face up to the ceiling. I don't want them to hear me drowning so I grab my helmet, planning to submerge it and cut out the comms.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to hear this. Tell my family I love them" I tell them. I can hear Shiro and Keith yell out my name a submerge the helmet and cut off my comms. The cabin is almost completely filled with water. I take the biggest breath I can and it fills completely. the screen keeps cutting in and out as pressure is put on the lion as I sink.

I can't hold my breath anymore and let it go, I try to breathe in air but all I get is water, I start to drown. The last thing I see before I stop struggling is a pair of yellow eyes of one of the lions. Then I pass out, floating peacefully in my lion.


End file.
